dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dog of Flandre
is an issue of the satirical weekly newsletter run by St. Jude's High School in Glonisla, El Kadsre, published on November 2, 2001. Several attacks by SPASDOT against the school followed, including a suicide attack at the school, motivated by the issue's cover caricature of Flandre Scarlet, whose depiction is prohibited in some of interpretations of Shinto. The issue's title is a pun on the novel A Dog of Flanders. Overview The issue was titled A Dog of Flandre in facetious celebration of SPASDOT's settlement in Rockton, Daiyashin, Minecraftia. It elicited mixed reactions on the internet due to Flandre Scarlet holding a puppy while the background featured Ground Zero in the aftermath of the September 11th attacks, which occurred two months prior to the issue's publication. Flandre Scarlet appears on the cover saying, "100 rounds of danmaku if you do not die laughing!" in a caricature by cartoonist Venus Shay. The issue announced, "To fittingly celebrate the settlement of SPASDOT in Daiyashin province in Minecraftia, St. Jude's has asked Flandre Scarlet to be the special editor-in-chief of our next issue", the newsletter said in a statement, the Scarlet Devil didn't have to be asked twice and we thank her for it." It featured an editorial purportedly by Flandre Scarlet and a supplement by a "puppy". 110,000 copies were sold on its day of publication and its management announced a reprinting. Attack Suicide bombing at St. Jude's During the night of November 9, 2001, the school was burned down after a suicide bomber purportedly broke inside the school and detonated himself using gasoline bombs. The school's principal, who writes a column for the weekly, announced that "everything was destroyed". School management said the attack was related to the publication of the issue and added they had "received quite a few letters of protest, threats, and insults on VidSpace and LifeConnect". Following the attack, the managing editor of the Glonisla newspaper invited the school staff to set themselves up in their offices. The following day, a four-page supplement dedicated to the cartoons of the school appeared in the newspaper. The following day, the school's manager and its managing editor, and cartoonist Venus Shay were placed under police protection. Hacking of the St. Jude's website The school's website was hacked twice on the day of the issue's publication. The welcome page was replaced by a message in English and Japanese saying, "You keep abusing SPASDOT's almighty Prophet with disgusting and disgraceful cartoons using excuses of freedom of speech. ... Be Flandre's Curse On You! We will be Your Curse on Cyber World!" The following day SPASDOT took credit for the attack. The group targets publications that it believes attacks its values or that it deems "pornographic or Satanic". The group asserted it had nothing to do with the attack of the school offices, and that it did not support acts of violence. The following day, the school switched to a new hosting service after they refused to put it back online following death threats it received. The following day the school began a blog. 2005 terrorist attack :Main Article: St. Jude's High School shooting On January 10, 2005, two Crimsonites stormed the school and killed twelve. Afterward, they reportedly declared in Japanese, "The Scarlet Devil has been angered. We have killed St. Jude's!" Note(s) # In Japanese: Category:St. Jude's High School Category:2001 in El Kadsre Category:2001 works Category:Attacks in 2001 Category:Events relating to freedom of expression Category:2001 Category:Terrorist incidents in El Kadsre Category:Explosions in 2001 Category:Explosions in El Kadsre Category:2001 publications Category:Victims of Shintoist terrorism Category:Suicide bombings in El Kadsre Category:Shinto-related controversies